


Diamond Dust

by MusingAIR



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-08-13 20:09:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7984585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusingAIR/pseuds/MusingAIR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akatsuki is back and the Fourth Shinobi War is about to beginning. Now the fate of the shinobi nations rest in the hands of ninjas who want nothing to do with the Great Villages. How will the Hidden Villages survive the upcoming war if their greatest power is as dangerous as their shared enemy?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. HEY! Pt1

**Author's Note:**

> Sweet world it's over, dream time is over  
> Another story comes and goes -Akeboshi-

In a cavern near the edge of Kawa no kuni (River Country), seven pair of eyes looked at one another… some of them expressing their surprise more open then others.

"Pein what is the meaning of this?" a bored voice demanded, staring down at his hands in disgust.

Blue eyes snapped towards the red head, still in too much shock to be able to find his voice. The last thing that he remembered was staring at the younger Uchiha before his Ultimate Art exploded.

Ringed eyes looked around the room; he had not expected all of them to return. He would have to figure out what it all means after he explains what at least he already understands to his subordinates. His eyes flickered towards the sharingan wielder. Well he wasn't the only one that had some explaining to do.

"Settle down," his calm voice spoke above the others, demanding the attention of six of the deadliest shinobi of the last generations. "As you can all see, we have return to the world of the living."

Hidan resisted the urge of responding sarcastically.

"Yes Pein, but how?" Konan spoke up.

The rinnegan wielder sighed, "after the unpredictable death of Sasori. I placed a jutsu on our rings to use the chakra that we have donated to the statue and used the chakra of the beasts to restore us back to full health."

The room remained silent, more than a few members not understanding why Pein would risk the stability of the statue, in making sure that none of his members died.

"That still doesn't explain why I am here?"

Pein nodded, "if I were to guess, I would say that your real body remained alive long enough for me to perform the jutsu. Since you have been present since the sealing of the first two beasts, there must have been enough of your chakra stored up for it to work."

Sasori grunted in acknowledgement, though still loathed the idea of being human.

"Well that answers that, however what are we supposed to do now, hmm?"

Pein resisted the urge to shrug, in all honesty so many things have changed that he wasn't sure what to do. Though, he understood that it wasn't in the world's best interest to let a group of shinobi such like themselves loose, without a purpose or goal.

"Pein-san, I believe it will be best to tell them the whole truth." The Uchiha decided to speak up.

The other four looked between the two, curious as to what they were talking about; really leaving Pein no choice. However, he was going to force the truth out of Itachi first.

"Very well, but I believe you are better suited to explain what is going on, Itachi-san."

The stoic ninja sighed; he really should have seen this coming. Though, admittedly he was still distracted over the fact that he was in perfect health and his eyes are as sharp as when he was eight.

Itachi remain silent for a few seconds, debating if it will be wise to trust these criminals with his most guarded secrets. Yet, it wasn't as though Pein was really giving him a choice.

Exhaling he related his clan's history; the one that Konohagakure no Soto (Hidden Leaf Village) has tried so hard to forget. When he gets to the part about the elders ordering him to whip out his clan, the eyes of every nin narrowed. To the same extent this confirmed the beliefs they all held about what the Hidden Villages really are, a bunch of hypocrites that abuse the trust that their shinobi place on them.

He looked directly at Pein as he explained his reason for joining Akatsuki. "I came into this organization to keep an eye on a certain person; this person was also the one that helped me with the massacre of my family in exchange for not attacking Konoha."

"Fucking great, so you are a fucking spy!" Hidan yelled in annoyance.

The stoic Uchiha sighed; he really didn't enjoy explaining himself, but if he understood what Pein was planning then it would be best to have these shinobi on his side.

"Not in the complete sense of the word, in incense I agree with the goals of this organization: peace throughout the Shinobi Nations. However, I do not agree with Madara's methods; the beasts' power should not be harvest into such a weapon."

Deidara snorted, "ironic how it was that power that brought you back." Itachi shrugged. "Though, who is this Madara?" the Iwa-nin added.

"Uchiha Madara, or as you knew him, Tobi, was the real leader of Akatsuki," answered Pein.

The room filled with a tense silence, this news was more surprising then Itachi being a spy.

"That is impossible, Madara would be older then I and if I recall correctly the first Hokage killed him," objected Kakuzu.

"Plus, why would he pretend to be such an idiot?" added Hidan.

Deidara was shaking. He could not believe he was tricked in such a way. He had been his partner for nearly twelve months and he would have never thought the idiot was anything more than an idiot. Plus, he hates being made a fool and to be thought of as only a weapon. If he wanted that he would have stayed in Iwagakure

"So what do you want to do?" asked Sasori, bore with all this drama.

"I have been informed that Madara is planning to declare war on all the shinobi nations to be able to capture the last two jinchūriki. He has allied himself with Kabuto and Uchiha Sasuke's Team Taka."

Itachi's eyes narrowed, "what are you talking about, Pein?"

Pein smirked, "it would seem that Madara has told your brother a version of the truth behind your clan's massacre. He is now hell bent on getting revenge on Konoha for the way they used you."

Itachi sighed; his brother is so predictable yet now Pein has given him a reason to join this war.

Deidara growled in annoyance, stupid Uchiha and their habit of escaping death in impossible situations. That was his Ultimate Art and nobody should be able to escape!

"The five great nations plan to meet in Tetsu no tochi (Land of Iron) to discuss Akatsuki that is when Madara plans to make his declaration. I myself feel that Madara is a threat that we cannot ignore and will have to confront. His idea of peace is just an illusion, a genjutsu to be franc."

"I don't see a fucking reason why we should worry, let the idiotic villages and Madara kill one another!" Hidan Grunted.

"Yes, Pein-sama, why do you wish to interfere? The villages mean nothing to us; we have all been used by them… and betrayed. Why should any of us help them?" Sasori contradicted.

The others nodded, except Itachi that was planning on how to get his otouto to see reason. Pein nodded, understanding where they were coming from.

"Anyway, wouldn't the villages come after us once they realize we are all alive, hmm?"

Hidan looked at Deidara in surprise, 'since when does Blondie ever make sense?!'

Konan looked at her old friend; she knew that he wished to make up for his past mistakes and to help Naruto achieve their sensei's dream. Nagato knows that the Akatsuki is a force to be reckoned with and will provide a great advantage in favor of the Great nations. He just doesn't want to explain his reasons to the others and the others aren't going to follow him blindly; they never have.

"This isn't to help the villages," Konan said, surprising them all. She normally never spoke in these meetings. "We will go against Madara to show him that we are not just tools that he can manipulate. We are shinobi that are feared by even the greatest of the villages and he believes that we are just pawns that can be played with and sacrificed as he wishes. We will not fight for the sake of the villages that have condemned us since childhood. We will also demonstrate to said shinobi that believe us weak our true power."

Deidara inclined his head, as well as Nagato, Itachi and Sasori. She did give them a good excuse as to why they should join the incoming war, but something was still missing.

"What of the bijū and the statue?" Sasori stated their thoughts.

Pein narrowed his eyes that power was ultimately theirs. "That will be our other goal; all of us here are linked to the chakra within the Seventh Path. We shall go after it and make sure that no village obtains that power."

A few of them smirked, this was something they could all understand and agree on.

"What of the others, un?"

"The moment the jutsu activated the link to Madara, Kisame and Zetsu broke. The statue's power will only work for us."

Itachi's eyes narrowed, "and what do you plan to do with it?"

"We will discuss that once Madara is truly defeated, though it will be something that we decide as a whole. From now on we'll work as a real team to show the true power of the Akatsuki."

Kakuzu grunted teamwork really isn't his thing. The number of partners his killed during his years in Akatsuki should be a testament to that. However, he felt as though he really didn't have a choice; Pein wasn't going to let any of them leave if they disagree with his ideas.

The group slowly started to nod to show their agreement, though it was reluctant for a few. Itachi only knew that he needed to find a way to save his brother and if Pein really didn't have anything planned against Konoha then he will stand with him.

Nagato sighed inwardly in relief, now it was time to start getting things ready. "Good, now at the time we are residing in our base near the border of Kusa (Grass) and Ame (Rain). We will all rest for a day to get used to being back, afterward we shall move out."

Everybody nodded, yet Sasori couldn't help but glare at his hands once more.

Konan's eyes harden, "what has become of Amegakure?"

Pein's expression darkened, remembering everything he was told about his village after his death. "Following your death by Madara's hand, Konoha and Suna shinobi moved in. They have taken the shinobi loyal to us into custody under the pretext that they wish to know how we manipulated a whole village. That will be our first move before we head to the summit; we shall reclaim our home."

There were a few who grunted in disagreement, yet no one voiced it. They all knew that they needed a secure place to reside and Ame and its civilians have stood by the Akatsuki for the past years.

The room was silent for a few seconds until Pein dismissed them, reminding them to rest and to get ready for a battle. They will not be able to let word get out that any of them were alive until the time of the summit.

As the members began to leave, Deidara remembered something that had been bugging him since the start of the meeting.

"Pein-sama didn't you use to have orange hair, un?"

**-o-o-o-**

The hours passed and a thin layer of tension could be felt, for the first hour Sasori quietly complained to Deidara about how all his hard work had been for nothing. Deidara did his best to hide his amusement.

Hidan was thrill that now he could continue his work for Jashin, his god was going to be pleased.

Itachi stood in the library staring out into the drowning sky.

"Things not go as you expected?" asked Pein as he entered the room.

Itachi grunted, reflecting everything that happened during the last two years.

"I notice you weren't surprise that I knew your secret," he said walking towards the shelf.

"I have never thought you incompetent." Itachi said in a monotonous voice.

"However, you've thought me a fool." He said matter-of-factly, "For listening to Madara all those years ago."

Itachi shrugged, "he offered you a way to achieve your dream and at that time you were grieving the death of your friend. Anybody can relate."

"Though the others didn't act as you expected?"

"They were more accepting then I would have imagined."

"Don't underestimate their intelligence, a few of them have been suspicious for a while now. Sasori and Deidara were the first to voice this." Itachi raised his eyebrow. "I informed them to not worry that you have never acted against the organization or have shared our secrets."

Itachi clearly heard Pein's unsaid warning/threat, "dully noted."

"That being said, if given the chance would you return to Konoha?"

Itachi sighed, he had been thinking of this for the last hours. Nonetheless, he already knew the answer. "No I won't be going back, Konoha no longer holds the prospect of a peaceful life any longer; at least not for myself."

Pein sighed inwardly, pleased that he wasn't going to have to fight the Uchiha.

"Very well..."

**-o-o-o-**

Night passed without incidents and the Akatsuki member ready themselves for what was to come. They knew that they would eventually spill blood once more. As dawn approached the eight shinobi gathered around the entrance.

"As we enter Amegakure, we will not hide; Ame's people will know of our return."

The group nodded, Hidan and Deidara grinned.

"Remember you are not allowed to kill any shinobi or harm the village in any way."

The previous two grins dropped and they grumbled their disappointment.

"Pein-sama, how many shinobi are in the city?" Kakuzu grunted.

Pein was quiet for a while, calculating how many shinobi each village would be willing to send. "Around hundred at least, they had to have hit the village when the citizens were mourning Konan's death." His expression darkened at the last two words.

There were a few grunts of disgust at the underhanded tactics of the Hidden Villages.

The group travel for the next hours in silence, no one (Deidara and Hidan) dared to speak up. As the group reached the boarder of the village Pein stopped and smirked at the clear sky. Everybody will be able to witness their return.

In a matter of seconds, the seven Akatsuki members stood at the village's gates looking over the busy streets of the village.

It was a girl no older than eight that first notice their presence. She screamed in delight and ripped her hand out of her mother's grasp, running towards the cloak figures with unpolluted happiness.

The girl ran up to Konan and to the surprise of everyone, but Pein, she wrapped her arms around the older woman's waist.

"Tenshi-sama (Lady Angel)! I told Mother that you weren't dead!" A deep chuckle got the girl's attention to the man that was standing next to her tenshi (angel). "Pein-sama you are back as well!"

It was at this moment that the girl's mother appeared, the other members were looking at the crowd as they stared at the girl with anticipation; waiting to see what their Tenshi and Kami (God) will do.

"Kami-sama, Tenshi-sama, forgive my daughter's rudeness! She does not know any better!" The woman fritted trying to pry her daughter from Konan's waist.

Pein lifted his hand to silence the mother; Konan smiled and lifted the girl. "Be proud, you have a brave little girl and child you are right to have faith in us. We will never abandon our village."

Her last words were directed at the crowd and it obviously relaxed. The people started to whisper and Akatsuki saw how the news spread.

It was a matter of seconds later that a Konoha shinobi jump in front of the group. The shock that he felt was fleeting and the blank mask was firmly in place.

"Everybody step back! This is a group of dangerous criminals!"

The crowd turned on the shinobi, "Akatsuki-samas are the rightful lords of this village!"

"Yes, you do not belong here!" another villager joined in. Soon the shinobi was surrounded, he had a bewilder expression, not believing that these people were defending a group of S-class criminals.

Pein smirked and lifted his hand once more; the group instantly fell silent. "You have heard the people, Konoha-nin and you should know that we do not take kindly to trespassers." He inclined his head and addressed the Akatsuki. "Spread out and search the village incapacitate and capture all Suna and Konoha shinobi." With that the five members disappeared, Itachi momentarily appearing behind the Konoha shinobi and as fast hit a pressure point on his neck; causing the nin to lose consciousness. Itachi left not a second later.

"Kami-sama, please help my husband. He was captured trying to keep Konoha's shinobi away." A woman in her mid-twenties ran up to him and knelt at his feet.

Pein nodded he knew that the shinobi that stood with him were arrested and if the Suna and Konoha shinobi what was best for them, Ame's shinobi better not have been treated badly.

"Do any of you know where they are being kept?"

A man stepped forward, bowing his head in respect. "There are rumors that suggest that they are being held in the first level prison."

Konan's eyes narrowed not liking the man's answer. Those cells were known to flood whenever it rain long/hard enough.

"We will get them at once and bring them back to their family." She said tonelessly not letting her worry show.

Pein meet Konan's eyes; they were both dreading the worst. Those shinobi better be alive or the outsiders will surely suffer.

**-o-o-o-**

It was 30 minutes later that the Akatsuki meet at the central tower. A circle of their prisoners lay at the center. To the relief of Konan and Pein the Ame's shinobi were all alive, only a handful were located on the lower cell were suffering the early signs of hyperthermia. The ninjas that were healthy and that wanted to stood against the far wall.

Nagato looked at the pile of unconscious bodies. "Take them to the cells that you were being held in, but make sure that none of them die. We might need them to be able to reach an agreement with the other villages."

The shinobi nodded and immediately started to haul their prisoners away.

Pein turned towards his members. "Nicely done, we will rest for a week before we start our journey to Tetsu (Iron). Konan will stay here to keep watch over the village and prisoners."

They all nodded and left the room to search for their previous living quarters. Konan turn her glare at her partner; she did not enjoy being left behind and he knows this.

As though reading her thoughts, he turned to her. "You shall be present at the meeting, just as the rest of us. I'm not foolish enough to not think that the Kages won't try to kill us on sight."

She looked at him confused, but nodded. She understands that she was just going to have to trust him and that he'll keep his word.

"Come on Konan, we have work to do."

**-o-o-o-**

At the other side of the building a couple of floors above them; Sasori and Deidara sat in the kitchen. The blonde couldn't stop inspecting his arms; they were perfect, as though they had never been ripped off. Also to his relief, the mouths on his hands were still present. He sighed, now he didn't need to preform that Kinjutsu ever again. It was just too painful and tiring.

Sasori was still frowning; he had truly forgotten what it meant to be human and have living flesh, emotions were as troubling as he remembered. Plus, during that fight with the Konoha pink hair brat; he had lost his two favorite puppets and his hundred puppets.

It has been hours since they saw leader and the time for dinner was quickly approaching, yet neither of the two artists showed signs about doing anything about it.

Pein entered the room and noticed the eerie silence, "Sasori!"

Said red head looked up and caught the small metal object that had been thrown his way.

Deidara looked over his partner shoulder and gapped. "I thought To-Madara had that ring?"

The rinnegan wielder shrugged. "When we were resurrected that ring lost its connection to the rest, because of that I was able to make this one."

Sasori looked at the ring and put it on his left thumb. As his chakra flowed through the metal and it adjusted itself to his finger; his nails changed their color into teal. The connection between him and the rest of the Akatsuki reestablishing, six different chakras flowed from the ring and he knows that it will be a constant present in the back of his mind.

"Tomorrow we will all go out to train, no matter what happens at the summit we have to be prepare."

The artists nodded.

"Sasori, when you have the time, I ask that you evaluate the condition of Itachi's health."

The puppet master nodded, though this piqued the blonde's attention.

"What's wrong with Uchiha-teme?"

Pein looked down at the organization's youngest member, "nothing that concerns you, Deidara."

Deidara grunted, not believing that for a second. Sasori stood before his partner could say anything idiotic.

"Where is Itachi?"

"In his room, though it would be best to announce your presence before entering."

Sasori nodded before he took off.

Pein turn towards Deidara and gave him a pointed look. "This foolishness has got to end, remember Deidara that it was your temper and recklessness that brought your end."

The Iwa-nin nodded, knowing that what Pein is saying is true, yet the emotionless mask that Itachi always wears annoys him to no end and it just begs him to get a rise out of the Konoha-nin.

"I will try," was the only answer that Deidara could give his leader and Pein understood this. Deidara, though he hid it well carried his own demons and because of this he could relate to his fellow Akatsuki.

* * *


	2. Hey! Pt 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Life's starting a new,  
> With a second chance  
> and a brewing war.  
> The future is as unnerving  
> as the churning sea.

Sasori knocked on the Uchiha's door, forcing his mind to forget about his partner's wellbeing. Pein wasn't going to kill him after all the trouble he went through to bring them back.

"Come in," a soft voice responded.

The puppeteer entered and quickly looked over the Uchiha.

"What is it?"

"Pein asked me to look over your state of health."

The dark hair-nin grunted, before he opens his eyes and looked at him.

"Very well..."

The process was swift and the results were gratifying.

"Well it seems the illness has fully disappeared, your body is as healthy as a normal twenty-one years old. Though Itachi I recommend not to stress your body as you did before."

The Uchiha nodded, utterly surprised. It had been nearly a decade since he last called himself healthy.

"Thank you, Sasori."

The red head shrugged, "yeah well don't aggravate Deidara so much. You don't have to be with him when he goes into one of his tirades."

Itachi raised an eyebrow, "didn't know you care."

Sasori snorted in disgust. "I don't, I just don't want to live with a constant headache." Anyway, the puppeteer would never admit it, he does see Deidara as a younger brother. Before waiting for a reply he left the room to look for his own.

The Suna-nin grunted as he thought back to when the brat unwillingly joined the organization.

' _Deidara looked no older then Itachi did when he joined Akatsuki, yet it was obvious that he did at times act his age. His determination to beat Itachi and not join Akatsuki, while admirable was completely foolish. The kid lost in a matter of seconds and I couldn't agree more when Kisame said he would die young._ '

Sasori chuckled humorlessly; if he ever saw that shark again he would have to collect on that bet.

' _What finally made me look at the brat was his tendency to always come back no matter the state that he would leave him. His stubbornness reminded the puppeteer of himself when he was that age; it was after such an accident and the boy dragging himself back to the base that Sasori decided that at least it would benefit him for the brat to grow into his potential. He knew that Deidara thought it unnecessary, but once the brat saw the results with the genjutsu resistance; his complaining actually tone down a few notches. He hate to even think it, but our small bickering about what fine art is…is entertaining to say the least and he is the only one that even partially understands the subject._ '

Sasori scoffed, 'yeah he was never going to admit any of that.'

As he entered his room, he began to plan new designs for his new puppets. He was going to have to go out and search for new materials and create a new poison that was sure to not have an antidote.

However, first he had to figure out what part of the body should he attack; and even if he had wanted to… he doesn't have the time or resources to turn into a puppet again.

**-o-o-o-**

Hidan walked into one of the common rooms, where he knew that Kakuzu would be grumbling about how much money had been lost in the last months. The Jashinist walked in covered in fresh blood from his latest sacrifice.

Kakuzu looked at his partner in disdain. "What idiotic thing have you done now?"

Hidan bristle, "ah would you stuff it! I do have a brain and I can remember Pein's few rules. The prison now is overflowing with victims for me to sacrifice to Jashin, he will be satisfied soon."

"Your idiotic righteous speeches are still as meaningless and moronic as ever. Death truly didn't teach you anything about what life is really about."

The white hair nin scoffed, "your heathen ways of only thinking about money brought your end, Kakuzu. Money means nothing if you are dead, you cheap stake."

As is the norm he ignored his partner's ongoing ranting and started to recheck the Akatsuki's accounts. They needed to find a way to replenish their funds, though unfortunately all the ninjas with worthy bounties were going to be their allies and with an all-out war the bounties will soon become worthless.

This war was sure to be a pain and he wondered if it wouldn't be better to just switch sides.

**-o-o-o-**

As the days followed, the members were occupied with either training or collecting the materials they would need. Sasori especially made a trip to Kawa no kuni (River Country) with a disgruntle Deidara. He wanted to see if it was possible to retrieve any of his old puppets.

As they jumped from the cliffs that face the opening of the cave, Deidara snorted. "That pink hair girl carries more of a punch then what I would have imagined. However, it is hard to believe that she and an old hag could have beaten you."

It was a statement, but he could hear the question. Sasori stayed quiet ignoring his partner. He did not feel like explaining his reasons at the moment, though mostly he wasn't sure himself.

Deidara scoffed in impatience, "fine don't tell me."

He was ignored once more.

Sasori leapt to where he remembered the girl destroyed his puppet, Third. Honestly, it was his fault for being so reckless. He rapidly collected all the viable pieces to recreate at least one of his greatest puppets. Pulling out a storage scroll and sealing away the parts, he turned to his partner and gave him a bore look.

"Ready? Great lets go… and no we are flying. You already dragged me here, on foot no less. Anyway, you know the sooner we get back the quicker you can start working, hmm."

The puppeteer shrugged, he really didn't fell like getting into an argument with the explosive expert. Deidara not waiting for a response molded a bird and release the chakra compacted within it; making the bird expand. When it was ready the ninjas jumped on and it took off.

The fly back to Amegakure was as predicted, Deidara kept the bird level as they headed into the village's territory.

"Danna, do you agree with Leader-sama's plan, un?"

The red head Akatsuki grunted, he couldn't blame the kid for wondering.

"I mean I can never trust one of the villages again and I bet you that none of us ever will. Is it truly wise to help the people that have made our lives a living hell since we could walk? Do we really owe them anything more, un?"

"No we don't," his partner answered looking down at the growing towers. "Yet, this is about getting back at an idiot who dared use us as his pawns. This world isn't perfect and we more than most have seen its darker side. We can let the villages fall, but when Madara comes looking for us, we will be at a greater disadvantage."

"So what, you are saying that the village shinobi will be our disposable pawns, for a change, un?"

"In lamer terms, yes, but Deidara you are correct to say all this. Not a single member is going to willingly work with any of those shinobi, I wouldn't put it pass them for them to stab us in the back before this war reaches its end."

"What should we do, un?"

"Follow leader's orders and if they attack us we will defend ourselves. I do not know about you, but I don't plan on dying again anytime soon."

Deidara chuckled, as he silently commanded the bird to land on the roof of their base. "Same here, Danna, same here, hmm."

The two walked down the flights of stairs and thought of ways of preparing for any battle that may arise. Deidara still had to figure out a way to overcome his weakness to lightning.

"Deidara keep your eye open for anything suspicious."

"What of Itachi, un?"

Sasori smirked, "Itachi will not betray us, and anyway you have to let this petty grudge go. There was a time that it pushed you to become stronger, but at the end it lead to your death. Your pride and temper have always been your weaknesses."

The blonde grunted, "as for you, your arrogance, hmm."

The Suna-nin shrugged, not seeing the point in denying it. At the end of the line, they were all still human.

Both artists' heads shot up, "Pein-sama is calling us."

"Yes, I wonder what he wants, un?"

Without another word they headed towards Pein's office.

**-o-o-o-**

As the last of the members filed in, Pein's eyes widen in surprise. Hidan's body shuffled in carrying his head, which was letting out a string of curses towards a smirking Uchiha.

He sighed; it would seem that no matter what happens certain things would never change.

"Do I wish to know what happened?"

Kakuzu grunted and gave a pointed look at the Uchiha.

Pein turned and waited for him to explain, yet to no ones' surprise he didn't.

"Very well, tomorrow everybody of the Akatsuki will meet for one last training session, after this we will head out towards Tetsu no tochi (Land of Iron)."

Sasori scoffed, great they were going to see the samurais: stupid, honorable, hypocritical, bastards, yet on the bright side he might get a new puppet.

"Itachi rumors are already spreading that your brother is heading towards that direction. I have been informed that he plans to attack all five Kage."

The headless ninja chuckled, "your brother really is an idiot. Blondie, how did you loss to him... again?"

Deidara growled at the jab, not attacking the immortal, because of the chakra strings attached to his joints. Whatever... if he ever gets the chance and the Uchiha ever gets over himself; he was going to kill that brat, to enjoy that fear he saw the other time. He might've promised Sasori-danna that he was going to forget everything about Itachi, but his brother was another story. Sasuke Uchiha is going to pay from escaping his greatest masterpiece of art.

Itachi sighed, he saw the light inside the bomber's eye and he knows that Sasuke was going to get one hell of a fight and he can understand were the blonde is coming from. For once his otōto (little brother) is going to have to face the consequences of his actions and treatment of people without his Aniki's (honorable older brother) help.

"No matter what his intelligence is, until he decides otherwise he is our enemy. He is, in his moronic way helping Madara achieve his goal."

Sasori tilted his head, finally realizing something. "What of Kisame?"

"He is the source of our information, once he was told by Tobi who he really is; Kisame searched for us when he felt his chakra within the statue disappear. He instinctively figured out that it had something to do with me. After I told him what is going on, Kisame offer to be a spy and gather information on Madara and how he intends to fight this war."

Deidara chuckle and he felt the chakra thread vanished; Sasori must have decided that he wasn't going to attack anybody. "It seems Fish-face does have a brain."

Konan once more looked closer at her partner. He has so many secrets yet she knows that she barely knows half of them. Years back they both lost a person that was precious to them both; in his-own way Nagato kept Yahiko alive for them both. At first she was grateful, but at times his personality and quirky humor would show. Konan understands that at that time he needed a way to move around as well that he wasn't prepare to let his best friend go. Though, throughout the years she started to fall for him; his quiet respectable, considerate attitude was what finally worm his way into her heart. It was through their shared pain that they came to understand one another perfectly. She knows the reasons way he decides to do anything and knows that people didn't know their pain would never understand.

"What did he ask for?" she inquired, knowing that not one of the Akatsuki would de anything for free.

He turned to her and gave her a steady look, his red hair hiding his powerful fearful eyes. "He wishes that when the time comes we not kill him and that we help him escape Madara's grasp."

The blue Akatsuki nodded, as well as the others with a firm nod. Pein dismissed and reminded them that they should all meet in the underground training room at ten o'clock.

"Do you ever plan on telling them?" asked Konan once they left.

"Tomorrow, when they prove themselves... we will... at last forever forget about our past."

"What do you mean, Nagato, isn't our pass the reason of who we are today?"

"Yes and it is our past that drives us, but Akatsuki cannot work as it did before. We were taken down one by one and we are at fault for listening to Madara. Especially me, I went to him when I understood Yahiko's reason s for avoiding the man. It is time for us to change our strategy and remind our members what it means to work in a team."

Konan chuckled, "what?! Next you are going to start speaking like one of those Konoha brats."

Nagato grimace, he may have come to respect Uzumaki Naruto during his final moments... but Konoha was still a village that was packed with hypocrites and liars that honestly didn't know what true peace is. What's more they train their shinobi to be full of themselves, not telling them until it is too late what it really means to be a shinobi of the village.

"That is not funny, Konan," he said in a stern voice. He turn to finally stare at her in the eyes, death didn't manage to take the light, determination, loyalty, that has kept him company for many years. If he is honest with himself, he knows that he would have fallen deeper into the darkness and insanity.

His tenshi snickered, "forgive me Nagato, it's just..."

He smirked; he would only ever let Konan tease him in such a way. She was truly the only person he trusted full heartily and could be himself with.

"Don't worry over it, Konan you really are the one person who reminds me who I truly am."

"Who are you then?"

He smirk deepen; he knows what she is doing. She wanted to know what type of man he saw himself as.

"I am a man and nothing more; a man that has made his share of mistakes, yet a man that has been given a second chance and will not waste it. I have already lived one life within darkness, but I'm a shinobi and I know that darkness is part of my life. However, perhaps even some light can co-penetrate the deepest shadows."

Konan tilted her head and looked up into his hypnotic eyes. Could he be saying what only her heart has been hoping to hear for years now?

"Nagato...?"

He heard the question in her voice and for the first time in years... he gave her a genuine smile. "Konan, will you stand by my side once more... be my partner, my equal in every aspect within my life?"

Konan smirked, she knows the type of man he is and it is a relief that didn't start to give a cliché speech. That just isn't the Nagato she knows and loves.

"I have never left your side, Nagato, and I never will."

He nodded and the small smile didn't leave his face. No matter what they will face this life will be different then the last one. This time he is going to accept the love of this marvelous woman and he is going to do everything in his power to protect her.

**-o-o-o-**

The following morning came faster than the five Akatsuki could have imagined. Today will be the day that they make their presence known to the world, but if only they knew that they would have to pass one more test for Nagato to realize their souls into the world.

As the members made their way into the basement; they waited for Pein and Konan to appear.

"Ya know, its still weird seeing Leader-sama with that blood red hair and no body piercing, hmm," stated Deidara to no one in particular. To the blonde's great annoyance he was ignored once more.

After a few minutes of silence and a silent fuming Deidara, Konan and Pein puffed into the training grounds.

"Good you are here. Today's training will determine how strong you have gotten since your ill deaths."

Itachi quirked an eyebrow, "and what shall be this test?"

Pein smirked, a smirk that would have made lesser ninja run away.

"It will be simple, I believe... an all-out spar; the five of you against me. If you can hold your own for the next half hour, then we'll start our journey to the land of Iron. If you can't... well I believe you can figure out what will happen, ne?"

Deidara smirk drop as did the others' faces turn serious. The way Pein said that left no room for the imagination. In a regular situation, this would be simple, but Pein is not an ordinary shinobi and not an ounce of their pride would let any of them run from a challenge... not even Itachi's.

"What are the limits Pein-sama?" asked Sasori.

The rinnegan wielder shrugged, "there are none, but I do hope none of you are reckless enough to do something that'll endanger your comrades' lives."

The s-class criminals turned and glared at Kakuzu and Deidara.

"Hey, I'm not that stupid... yeah!" shouted the blonde indigently.

Hidan scoffed and crossed his arms. "Could have fucking fooled me."

Sasori and Itachi sighed, how does two ever became s-rank shinobi is beyond them. Kakuzu they can understand, a lot of high rank shinobi have wild tempers: the slug-hime is a prime example of this.

"If you're done bickering, let's begin." Pein called their attention back with a bore voice.

Determination could be seen on everyone's face, none of them could resist a challenge that measured their power. With a grin that showed the insanity that within the blonde, his hand spite out a blob of clay, which quickly transformed into a bird.

Once it expanded it he jumped aboard it, "Sasori-danna, do you require a lift?"

His partner grunted, but leapt onto the flying sculpture. Pein nodded inwards, he knows that they were going to stick to their assign partners, but it'll be interesting to see how they fight with Itachi and if both teams will work together.

Sasori looked down to their leader, he wonders how serious he really was about all of this; is he aiming to kill, if he gets the chance. No matter, drawing two scrolls from his sleeves, he summons two puppets that specialized in taijutsu and defense.

"Deidara, you focus on the offense."

"Yes Danna, but how much trouble do you think we will get in if we kill Leader-sama?" asked Deidara rhetorically.

"Brat don't get arrogant!" the puppet master scolded.

Pein grunted, "listen to your partner, Deidara, first you have to hit me." He performed a serious of seals that ended with him slamming his hand on the ground.

The Iwa-nin's eyes widen, great, he just hopes that anything but the-

A dog with two heads appeared through the smoke and jumped towards the artists.

'Shit! Why the dog... un?!' Deidara thought as he maneuvered the bird away from it. As the dog landed… the light reflecting from Hidan's scythe caught its attention, unfortunately for the immortal….

Hidan's eyes widen, jumping backwards in an attempt to get away from the feral animal. "Why the fuck, are you attacking me?! I haven't fucking done anything!"

The bomber chuckled at his teammate's misfortune. "Why are you laughing?" a calm voice asked from behind him.

Deidara turned, surprised to see Pein floating but a few feet away from them. Sasori cursed as he directed his puppet towards him. Pein easily dodge the predicted assault from the wooden creations, though in the seconds that he was distracted, Deidara threw three double wings bird at him. Pein eyes narrow, however inwardly he was please that he wasn't going to have to hold back.


	3. Hey! Pt 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As we grow into our power  
> and prove ourselves  
> We realize who we are…  
> who we're prepare to become  
> What we will do...  
> and who will we fight  
> To survive this night!

Deidara grinned when he saw his creations get into ranged. However as he formed the seal; Pein shook his head and widening his eyes murmured, "Shinra Tensei…" A second before the Iwa-nin could activate the exploding chakra within the clay birds. The birds were pushed away towards the two artists and to their misfortune they when tumbling backwards. Simultaneously, Deidara and Sasori jumped off the bird, though it took them a second to realize that they were going to collide with the wall. Before either of the two could think of something, a red skeleton hand caught them a foot from the wall. Nonetheless, the impact was hard enough that they could still feel the bruise forming.

As their feet touched the floor a frowning blond turned to a smirking Uchiha.

'I'm not going to thank him, I could've gotten out of that myself.' Deidara told himself repeatedly.

"Much appreciated, Itachi," the puppeteer said ignoring his partner's glare.

Itachi nodded, the red chakra infused skeleton grunted as debris from the roof fell on it ribcage. The area shook from the combined explosions and Pein's Shinra Tensei. Konan looked up nervously, the boys could sometimes overdo it and they are underground. Well, whatever, it's going to be their mess. Pein stared at Konoha-nin with comprehension, the Uchiha unsurprisingly had figured it out.

"Kakuzu! Damn it! Help me!" yelled Hidan at his suppose partner. The original two-headed dog was now five separate beings, all of them trying to capture the elusive ninja. The five hearts shinobi grunted, yet released two of his hearts: lightning and water. Before the dogs could jump… the thread creature flooded the area and charged it with raging volts of electricity. As the attack raged forward, Hidan jumped out of the way, cursing the idiocy of the winged dogs. The hellhounds yowled in pain, while the shinobi grimace at the pain from the eardrums.

"Kakuzu! Hidan! Control yourselves! We are not all immortal here… yeah!" called Deidara.

Hidan growled, 'stupid Blondie!'

"Deidara-chan! Shut up! You have fucking Sasori and the bastard Itachi backing you up! It's only Kakuzu and I against the twenty heathen dogs!"

"Oh! Stop your complaining Zombie-teme can't you sacrifice those stupid beasts, umm?"

"You really are an idiot! Its not that fucking simple, Deidara-chan!"

A tick appeared on Sasori, Kakuzu and Itachi's foreheads.

"Brat, shut your yapping! If you don't will leave this for you to handle."

"Don't be rash, Sasori, not one of us could survive this on our own." Itachi pointed out as he made his way towards the artists.

Kakuzu scoffed, "you being humble is an unusual site, Itachi."

The Uchiha smirked, "not really… I'm just stating facts. You must all realize that Pein-sama is our leader for a reason."

"So what do you recommend, oh wise Itachi-taicho, hmm?"

Itachi looked down at their youngest member. "We must attack as a whole. We have to see what our true strength as a unit is…." He turned towards the dodging zombie-nin. "Is there anyway that you two can get away from that beast?"

The white hair ninja glared as another dog tried to bite his head off. "What the fuck do you think we have been trying to do, you stupid bitch?!"

"Very well… Sasori…?"

The puppeteer sneered "already on it…" as a swarm of chakra threads wrapped around the eight massive dogs, holding them in place.

The Jashinist scowled, "couldn't you have done that since the start?! You heathen puppet!"

Pei stood a few feet from his subordinates, observing how they interacted with each other. They argued, they complained, yet how they managed to work together and come up with a strategy on how to beat their enemy. He has said it before and he will say it again; "what troublesome fellows they are."

"As entertaining as this is, you five still haven't manage to get a scratch on me. You are supposed to be the greatest shinobi throughout the nations and if you want to have the right to call yourselves Akatsuki, than show it to me! You only have 30 minutes left."

Kakuzu and Hidan joined the other three. Now none of them would admit it out loud, every single one of them understands the pride there is in being able to call them selves Akatsuki. Even Itachi, who may avoid violence and kept his alliance to his home village; the arrogance and pride of a shinobi/Uchiha are still part of the genjutsu master.

"Sasori, how long can you keep those beast there?" Kakuzu asked, not enjoying Pein's small gloating. The brat really did have a lot of nerve.

"Long enough to remind him why he choose us to be Akatsuki," the Suna-nin murmured, hiding the fact that he was grinding his teeth in concentration. "Itachi, don't overdo it…."

The Uchiha nodded.

"Brat! You and Hidan create a distraction, Itachi…."

"Already on it," he repeated his words back to him. His eyes flickering towards the puppeteer, they did not have much time left. The hyperactive idiots nodded a leapt into action. Deidara was smirking, because he wasn't going to have to be careful with his partner. Hidan's immortality does have it perks… at times.

Hidan threw his scythe at the waiting redhead, perhaps if he were to capture him within his curse it would shut Leader-sama up.

Pein dodged the scythe and reminded himself to keep a ready eye for the blonde bomber, he was the really threat in this pair. However, to everybody's shock… spears of harden stone race towards Pein.

"Doton: Doryūso (Earth Release: Earth Flow Spears)!" exclaimed Deidara, holding the bird seal as he knelt down. It wasn't often that Deidara would demonstrate his mastery in Doton (Earth) jutsus. It was such a scarce occasion they normally forget about his wide arsenal of Doton jutsus.

When the spears were half a meter (50 inches) from Pein, he smirked, "Shinra Tensei!"

The spears went flying towards Sasori.

Before Sasori could blink, "Doton: Doryūheki (Earth-Style Wall)!" a wall of earth rouse up. The spears broke on impact. Deidara looked at the wall with a grin. It would seem that his Doton jutsu weren't as rusty as he had believed. Sasori incline his head in a silent thanks, he knew that the act Deidara normally put on was just that… an act.

Not giving anybody time to recover, Pein threw himself at Deidara in attempt to start a taijutsu battle. However, and much to the blonde's dismay, Itachi blocked Pein's attack… managing to push the older shinobi back into Kakuzu's thread monsters' attack. As Pein discarded the monsters, Itachi gathered his chakra and ready himself for an attack. Pein pushed the creatures away from him, both crumbling as they hit the wall.

When Pein stood up straight, ready for the next attack, he unfortunately meet Itachi's stare. Without a second thought, the redhead adverted his eyes… not even with his rinnegan was he immune to sharingan genjutsus.

Itachi smirked, noticing at what part of his body Pein was looking at. Before Pein could realize his mistake, Itachi's chakra spiked as he directed it to his twitching figure. The illusion was instantaneous , the Uzumaki frown at being caught in such a simple genjutsu.

"I would have thought this to be impossible," stated the genjutsu master.

"Gloating does not become you," the rinnegan wielder drawled.

"I was just stating a fact."

Pein grunted.

"Though it would seem that you are already disrupting your chakra flow."

The rinnegan wielder didn't answer, though Itachi didn't need him to. Pein decided to just stall as his chakra broke through his.

"Tell me what was the point in this."

Itachi stayed quiet focusing on his chakra, he had to buy the others more time.

"If I recall from your previous jutsu, it will seem that minutes or even hours have past and we have been battling none stop. Be that way, it will only seem as only seconds have past for the others, not enough time for them to pass through my instinctual defenses."

To the annoyance of the Uchiha, the genjutsu broke away. The training ground appeared around them, it was in ruins. It was obvious that Konan had to have dodged a number of renegade jutsus.

Deidara, Hidan and Kakuzu were panting on the far side of the room. Itachi shunshined (Body Flickered) next to the zombie combo, he gave the trio a questioning look.

"We did it, yeah!" grinned the Iwa-nin.

Their leader tilted his head, wondering what they were talking about.

"What of Sasori-san," asked Itachi. His ANBU instincts kicked in, evaluating his team's statues.

Hidan chuckled, "look for your self," he pointed to their left.

Pein and Itachi glance at the puppeteer, both shinobi freezing in shock. There the dogs lay, looking at Sasori with complete obedience, ignoring the silent commands that Pein was giving them. The bright redhead looked up and smirked gloatingly at the rinnegan wielder.

Leader-sama turned to Konan who gave him a faint smile and nodded. She had witness the whole battle and truly the strength of Akatsuki is to be feared. Nagato while his consciousness was trapped in Itachi genjutsu fought of the attacks of the others. Nonetheless, there was a large wound across his chest, not even Konan could tell him who ultimately gave the winning blow.

Pein canceled the summoning before the puppet master could manipulate them any further. Honestly, it was one of his favorite summonings.

"Very well," he murmured as he released the last seal on his members. The five Akatsuki grunted in slight pain.

"What the Jashin was that?!"

Pein shrugged, "you five pass."

"What the fucking hell are you talking about, Leader!"

"There was a seal upon you that linked you back with the netherworld, this training session was to see if I could trust you." Explained the redhead.

Sasori hated to admit it, but he could understand where Pein was coming from. "So what have you decided?"

"You five have my complete trust and because of this I shall at last destroy completely the persona of Pein. From now on you shall call me Nagato-sama; that is my true name. The name that connects me to the pain of my past."

Deidara sighed, "do us a favor, Nagato-sama… no more secrets, umm."

Nagato half smirked, "indeed Deidara; this time we will do things differently. We might never trust the villages again, but we will find a way to trust in each other."

Konan, Deidara, Sasori, Kakuzu and Hidan nodded, what could they say to that? This was there chance at a new life and none of them were bound to their past. Even Kakuzu knew that even though he might hate these brats that are part of this organization. They are the only people who may ever understand him.

"Will you limit us?" wondered Sasori.

He really didn't have any desire to stop with his human puppets, as he knew that Deidara still carried the same bloodlust, insanity and love for explosions inside of him. Even Hidan, his sacrifices are his existence; he will enjoy the kill for the rest of his life.

Pein stood silent for a couple of seconds, thinking over the climatic question. He knew that these shinobi were dangerous and would never be accepted within a normal society. Though it is because of how the world can't accept the monsters that it creates that so much conflict exists. They are all products of the world's hidden pain and hate.

"No Sasori, you are free to who you are, in this village, in this organization we will not hide who we are or the demons that we each carry."

Konan hid her frown, this was sure to bring trouble for them in the future. She wasn't the only thinking this, Itachi closed his eyes. It was official… he was just not meant to have a normal, tranquil life.

"Rest for the day, tonight we shall begin our journey to Tetsu (Iron)." Nagato said, dismissing them. "Deidara before you leave… clean up this room. The foundation seems to have weakened because of our battle."

"Huh? That's not fair! Why can't Kakuzu do it?!" complained the blonde.

Nagato stopped, Konan was but a few feet away from him. "Because as you have reminded us, you are the Doton expert… are you not?" he laughed inwardly

"Umm… I mean… yes, yeah."

Hidan laughed as they all left, "we want it nice and shiny, Deidara-chan!"

"Oi! Fuck off, yeah!" the Iwa-nin flipped him off.

The Jashinist's laugh echoed down the stairs, life really wasn't fair. He so damn tire, but for a stupid reason sleep evaded him for the last few days. The blonde sighed, his life truly sucked at times.

Night came sooner then Deidara wanted, he was barely able to get his clay ready. If it hadn't been for Sasori-danna, he wouldn't have even woken up in time. Damn it, for the first night in a week he was able to get some shuteye and his Danna just had to wake him up. He had almost blown the base up in pure irritation.

The group had been traveling none stop for the past 6 hours, reaching the boarder between Kī no Tochi (the Land of Keys) and Ishi no Tochi (the Land of Stone). No one within the group dared complained, this was nothing compared to their usual travels. Anyway they had Kages to catch up to… the summit was sure not to be dull.

**-o-o-o-**

Tsunade walked calmly through Chikyū no kuni (Earth Country) with Hatake Kakashi and Shiranui Genma as her guards. It had been by luck that she woken up from her coma just in time for the Raikage's stupid summit. Of course, now that his brother was taken he gives a damn… for the last year Gaara and her have been bugging him that they had to do something about the Akatsuki.

She sighed, they have been traveling at a steady pace for the past 3 days and they still had half the distance to go. To her utter displeasure her companions weren't the talkative type, but they were the best at what they do. As the trio past a particular rock figure, the three high-ranked shinobi stopped; something was coming their way.

They only had to wait a few seconds for the two ANBUs to jump in front of them.

"Tsunade-sama… we know that this isn't the best time, but something has come up." The porcelain cat masked shinobi reported.

Kakashi sighed, "just spite it out. The other Kages won't be happy if we are late."

"Never thought I would see the day that you would want to be on time for something," drawled Genma.

"I'm just trying to avoid any unnecessary conflict," shrugged Kakashi.

Tsunade grunted in frustration, "report!"

The ANBU nodded. "It has been several days since the last report from the shinobi that were sent to Amegakure. We've sent a squad in order to see what is going on, but as they neared the villages boarder… they came in contact with Pein's chakra rain."

The Godaime's eyes narrowed, how was this possible. Pein was supposed to be dead… could… perhaps another shinobi be capable of such a jutsu? "Has it been confirmed that it was his chakra?"

The other ANBU lowered his head. "Forgive me, Ojō-sama (my lady), my team wasn't able to get close enough for an exact confirmation. My Hyūga team member informed us that we had been spotted the moment that we entered the village. We were barely able to get back here."

Kakashi tilted his head. "Who was it that pursued you?"

"Ame shinobi, though something was different about them. At least different from how they were when we invaded the village."

"Different how…?"

"They were… more determined…they at least have overcome their grief for their vile leaders."

The temperamental Hokage nodded. She stilled couldn't believe how Amegakure worshipped the Akatsuki; as though if they were peaceful gods. That really is an amusing thought, but she could not think of anybody else that could have an interest in that depressing village.

The Hokage nodded, very well… they'll have to wait and see what was to happen. 'I can't wait to tell the other Kages,' she thought sarcastically.

"Alright, go back to the village. We will decide what to do after the summit. I'll also have to speak with the Kazekage, his shinobi are also involve." She ordered.

"Hai, Ojō-sama!" the ANBU said in unison, disappearing a puff of smoke.

Tsunade turned to the copy-nin. "What do you make of this?"

Kakashi remained silent and brought out his perverted book. A tick appeared on Tsunade's forehead; why is she surrounded by perverts! Even Genma is a persistent flirt that at times she wonders if he is even serious about Shizune, though for his sake; he better not even think of breaking her heart. It will most definitely be something he regrets.

"Something is going on, if it's good or bad… only time can tell, Hokage-sama."

"Hai, Kakashi is right, though no matter what we can handle it. We've already taken down the Akatsuki, what can be worse then them?"

"Baka! You just jinxed it?" Tsunade grounded out in anger, refraining from hitting him on the head.

"Gomen, Godaime Hokage," Genma coward recognizing the look in her eyes.

"Baka," she murmured as she decided to pick up the pace. This summit was going to be anything but boring.

**-o-o-o-**

The days past without much trouble; the most interesting thing that had happened had been when an idiotic group of bandits decided that they would be a good target. It, of course, was their last mistake. Sasori was now carrying a semi-dead nuke-nin (missing ninja) from Kumogakure (Hidden Cloud Village), all this because a request from Nagato. The puppet master closed his eyes, he could already guess what Nagato's plan will be and it was obvious that he did not trust Kages.

The Suna-nin hugged his cloak tighter around his body, it was a day ago that they hit Tetsu no tochi's boarders. The cold was really getting on his nerves, being from Sunagakure wasn't really in his favor, and not even the Akatsuki cloak was really helping the ex-puppet. 'Damn cloak and it worthless jutsu…'

Deidara snickered at his partner's expense, since they had meet, his partner had always had the advantage of not feeling or having the normal physical weaknesses of a human….

"Brat, shut up!" the puppeteer growled. The amusement on the blonde's face was annoying him more then the cold.

"Sasori-danna, I haven't said anything." Deidara said innocently.

The puppet master stared daggers at him. He was really enjoying this way too much.

"Leader-sama! Are we fucking there yet?!" called out Hidan. He had been playing this game for the last two hours, asking Nagato the same pointless question every 10 minutes.

Kakuzu growled, "Hidan… we'll get there when we get there! Annoying the rest of us isn't going to be fruitful for your health."

The immortal grinned, he really was a masochistic idiot.

"Why Kakuzu, do you care?!"

"No! I just know that I will be forced to put you back together."

Nagato turned towards his bickering members, "do not worry about it, Kakuzu. We would just leave him here and pick him up on our way back."

Hidan paled as the others stared at Nagato dumbstruck, since when does he have a sense of humor?

Deidara chuckled and patted the pale shinobi back. "You heard the man, if I were you… I'd shut up, hmm!"

As the words sunk in, Hidan turned on the Iwa-nin. "Why you arrogant bitch! In Jashin's name I will kill you!"

The blonde snorted, "with your speed…? Not likely!"

The Jashinist glared and reached for his scythe. Deidara smirked, he has been egging for a fight since the bandits' attack. He reached into his pouch and began molding his clay. Unfortunately for the blonde, Hidan stopped his attack half way.

"Aaah! Sasori-danna, why? I've been so fucking bored this past few days!" Deidara complained, pouting at the redhead.

"Brat! Silence! We've arrived." Informed Sasori, tightening his chakra threads around the immortal's neck.

"Kakuzu! H-help…m-me!" he managed to speak out.

"You should have seen this coming, Baka." Chided the masked-nin.

Deidara smirked, 'yeah he should've… Sasori-danna and me might fight three-quarters of the time, but when it came down to it, he always had his back and vice versa.'

Sasori looked at the brat, helping him and watch out for him came second nature to him now. Honestly, the only time they had ever split up during one of their missions… had surprisingly ended up with his death.

"Come along you four… you'll et the opportunity to antagonize a fresh bash o shinobi in a couple of minutes." Stated Itachi dryly as he passed the group.

The chakra threads disappeared and Hidan rubbed his neck. The puppet master hasn't lost his touch, much to his inconvenience.

"Ah Itachi, you know that if Kisame were here… you would be as involved as the rest of us." Hidan taunted.

Itachi ignored the pink eye shinobi and took his sit next to Nagato.

Nagato nodded, not surprised that Itachi has already figured out his plan.

"Sasori-san, unseal the Kumo-nin," ordered Nagato.

Rolling his eyes and pushing the almost fight out of his mind, he took out a scroll and unrolled it in front of the Uzumaki; with a couple of seals the shinobi appeared and laid motionless. The puppeteer sighed for this to work the body was going to have to be in a better condition. Forming the tiger seal, he focused his chakra and healed the shinobi's major injuries using, "Shōsen Jutsu (Mystical Palm Technique)".

As he finished, Deidara, Kakuzu and Hidan took their places in the circle. Sasori followed, sitting between the blonde and Uchiha, no need for any more fights.

Nagato looked at the shinobi and activated his Deva Path, "Shōten no jutsu (Impersonation Jutsu)", sending 30% of his chakra to the body. The Kumo-nin swiftly took the appearance of Nagato, down to the eyes and everything. An exact copy… it was a useful jutsu, but brutal on the victim.

"Perfect… now my clone will make its way towards the summit. When he has the attention of the Kages and Mifune, we'll activate the jutsu. We will appear and make our case, after that we'll leave." He explained.

There was a chores of 'hai's and the Akatsuki focused on restoring their chakra reserves to full power for the upcoming encounter. Nagato's clone stood up and started running towards the 3 Yama o hodoku (Three Wolves Mountain). The Kages were in for a big surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY! by: Flow
> 
> I was violent, rather than wait for the morning light  
> Everyone is struggling, I'm sure everyone is  
> Kick hard at the darkness once more….


	4. The Audience Pt 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The table is being set.  
> The future is yet undecided,  
> but a picture is being created.  
> If it'll be to our liking…  
> or will it show our destruction.  
> The future is still to be seen.

The five Kages sat around a U-shaped table facing Mifune, their guards stood behind their nation's flag… keeping a watchful eye on anything that might threaten their leader.

"I, Mifune, will preside over these procedures and now… let the Five Kage Summit commence!" stated an elderly man with bandages wrapped around the top of his head.

"Then allow me to begin," a stoic deep voice spoke up. "Listen…"

"My, my, how the Kage have change." A small old man interrupted. "To be named Kage at your young age is quite impressive, Kazekage-sama. Yet, despite your father's obviously brilliant guidance… he seems to not have taught you any etiquette."

Gaara narrowed his eyes, but other than that didn't show any sign that the comment had affected him. "Yes… probably… that is why I was chosen as Kazekage."

Ōnoki started to laugh maniacally. "You certainly are cocky."

"Tsuchikage-sama," a female voice called Ōnoki's attention. "Please, don't interrupt anymore," the Mizukage turned to Gaara. "Please continue, Kazekage-sama."

"I am a former jinchūriki, the Akatsuki captured me, and they took my bijū (Tailed-Beast) and was nearly killed." Gaara said as though Ōnoki hadn't interrupted him. "That is why I consider the Akatsuki an extremely dangerous group. I sought the aid of the Five Kage many times, but was ignored, except for the Hokage. Jinchūriki from all the nations have been taken… and to collaborate at this point… is simple too little too late."

The Tsuchikage grunted as Tsunade held her head high. She had nothing to be ashamed of.

"The Five Great Nations' Hidden Villages can't afford to alert others that their jinchūriki was taken," Ōnoki chided. "it's an embarrassment! Covert rescue and recovery is the norm, no one seeks aid from other lands when a jinchūriki disappears."

Gaara lifted his head slightly, "appearances… and statue… such foolish out dated concepts."

"Hn," the Tsuchikage scowled. "Such a brat!"

"Setting aside whether those beliefs are out dated or not, I will admit that as Mizukage, I refrained from acting on this issue. However, I don't believe that having our bijūs stolen calls for immediate alarm, after all it still takes significant skills, knowledge and time to achieve control over them." The Mizukage reasoned.

"A jinchūriki needs to mature along side with the beast to adapt with one another, and even then control remains difficult. It's not a simple task. Isn't that so, Kazekage-sama?" added Ōnoki.

Gaara ignored the jab.

"Very few have been able to control their bijū: Uchiha Madara, Senju Hashimara, Yodaime Mizukage Yagura and Raikage-sama's otōto Killer B." Tsunade spoke for the first time.

The Raikage clenched his fist, Ao noticed this immediately. "Chōjūrō!"

"Hai!" the young swordsman reached for his weapon.

Temari took action as well.

A giant fist smashed into the table, the Raikage screamed, "Enough of this non-sense!" calling everybody's attention. The guards took stands in front of their Kage. The room stood still filled with a tense silent.

Mifune sighed, "This summit is a place of discourse, so please refrain from any behavior that lacks civility."

"Stand down, Kakashi-san, Genma-san," Tsunade was the first to order.

The two men looked back at her uncertain.

Gaara soon followed, "you too, Kankuro, Temari."

"Ao, Chōjūrō, it's all right," said Mei calmly.

"Yes, ma'am" responded Ao.

Ōnoki tilted his head back and grunted.

The Raikage's hand was deep within the wooden table, with a grunt he threw himself back down to his chair. The guards leapt back taking their places up in the balcony with less subtlety.

"Lets continue our discussion," directed Mifune.

"Konohagakure, Iwagakure, Sunagakure and Kirigakure; the Akatsuki membership is composed of nuke-nin from your villages. That's not all even, from our investigations, we know that among you and the earlier Kage there are those who even used the Akatsuki." The Raikage growled.

Gaara lifted his head in surprise, "the Kage used them?!"

"That's why I don't trust any of you! I have no interest in discourse, but the reason I summoned you all to this summit is to ultimately question your loyalty!" finished A.

"What do you mean, 'used' the Akatsuki?" asked Gaara.

"You are the Kazekage, yet you don't know anything?" disbelief was evident in A's voice. "Just ask your village elders back home. You of Suna have previously used the Akatsuki in battle!" accused A.

Ōnoki leaned back, "currently all Five Great Nations are equally stable. They are moving from military expansion to disarmament. As strain relationships ease and the strain of war diminishes. Military villages become a liability on a country's resources, but there's a risk. What if a war suddenly breaks out? They can't rely on untested ninjas in the heat of battle. They'd loose the war!"

The Kazekage's eyes narrowed, "so one way of dealing with that was to use a mercenary force… like Akatsuki?"

"It would take time and money for a village to build such a force themselves. But Akatsuki, which made war its livelihood, and is made up of experienced professionals. Furthermore, they can be hired rather cheaply. Best of all, their soldiers have always deliver superior results." Ōnoki defended.

"I don't want to hear it, Tsuchikage!" exclaimed A.

"Humph…."

A continued, "Suna used Akatsuki to try and destroy Konoha. Orochimaru, though it is unclear whether he was still a member of Akatsuki at the time! Both the former Kazekage and Hokage ended up dying. I can't help but think that must have been part of someone's plot."

"Are you implying something, Raikage!" demanded Tsunade. "Do not forget that the Sadaime was my sensei!"

The Raikage scoffed, "I'm not speaking of you Hokage, but of one of your council members." 'The old fox…' Though A turned to the Mizukage. "Kirigakure, you are the most suspicious! You have had no diplomatic relations with other countries… and there are rumors that Akatsuki was formed there!"

The Mizukage looked down, "to tell you the truth…"

Ao's eye widened in shock, 'is she really going to…!'

"There were suspicions that my predecessor," Mei continued, "the Yodaime Mizukage was being controlled by someone. It could have been Akatsuki, but I don't want to make a big deal out of it."

The Raikage growled, "You all…!"

Ōnoki looked up in anger. "Watch your tongue, Raikage! It's because you were continuing to amass power and techniques during this time of disarmament that other countries were forced to hire Akatsuki in the first place!"

"What?!" the Raikage burst.

Tsunade glared, "That is right, Raikage-sama. Your village isn't as innocent as you are making it out to be. Did you not try to steal the Hyuga's Byakugan under the pretext of a peace treaty?"

Before the Raikage could retort, a chuckle was heard from down the hall. "Your squabbling is quiet amusing, though I wonder how you ever get things done." The man said in a deep voice as he stepped into the room.

The Kage stared at the man in shock, Kankuro and Temari were the first to move, jumping in front of Gaara; both siblings identifying his cloak.

'The rinnegan, so it does exist.'

'Now who is this person… I was told that the rinnegan wielder was dead.'

'They dare to…! I'll kill him!'

'So this is Akatsuki, they sure are bold.'

'But how…? Naruto killed him?!'

Mifune looked at the man in shock, how did he get passed the samurai?

"Brat! What is the meaning of this? You are supposed to be dead!" screamed Tsunade.

Nagato didn't even flinch. "That I am, but here I am and I came with a proposal for you Kage."

Kankuro narrowed his eyes, "and why should we listen to anything you have to say?"

The Akatsuki shrugged and formed the ram seal. The shinobi and samurai tensed, waiting to see what he was about to do. As his chakra flared 7 transparent forms appeared behind him each one emitting their own chakra signature.

"Now that we've all gather, we shall begin."

The Kage looked at the forms with mild curiosity.

"You truly are foolish to come here, at the presences of the Five Kage, after everything you have done!" called out the Raikage.

"Fucking Kage is blind!" taunted the form with pink eyes.

That comment was the last straw for the Raikage, he charged towards their unwanted guests. Nagato sighed and not prepared to show his entire hand jumped out of the way at the last second. Darui and C stared in shock, but what surprised everyone more was when A ran through the chakra forms.

Ao's eye narrowed, "Raikage-sama that was pointless those 7 are not even here."

A tall form chuckled, "Ao you have improve with that Byakugan."

Said ninja eyes widened, he could recognize that voice and small beady eyes anywhere. "Hoshigaki Kisame!"

"That would be me," Ao could swear that the shark-nin was grinning. "Kid good to see you in one piece."

Chōjūrō looked at his companion surprised, he had no clue that Ao was so familiar with an Akatsuki member.

A chakra form revealed twin bright red eyes answered, "Kisame, I do believe that this is not the time or place."

Tsunade eyes narrowed, she knew those eyes. "Uchiha Itachi, I received reports that your brother killed you."

Gaara walked passed his brother and sister. "What is going on here… I can easily feel Deidara and Sasori's chakra presence. They have also been reported dead."

Kurotsuchi's head snapped up, big brother Deidara, so the Uchiha didn't succeed.

Deidara laughed, "we have many tricks up our sleeves, yeah." He said arrogantly.

Akatsuchi clenched his jaw, same old Deidara, though it was a relief to hear that he was alive.

"So it seems Deidara, but what is it that you want?" Ōnoki asked his former student.

Deidara looked at their obvious leader, it amazed Ōnoki that the stubborn brat would show respect towards anybody.

Nagato noticed everybody's attention on him. "We share a common enemy and it would be in your best interest to have us as your allies."

"And who would this enemy be?" asked Tsunade before the rest of what he said sunk in.

The Akatsuki tensed up, "Uchiha Madara."

The room fell silent, the Kages' eyes widened.

"I thought he was long dead.?!" The Tsuchikage protested.

A tall chakra form with green eyes grunted, "I would've that that with Orochimaru you lot would've learn that there are forms to evade death. Isn't that correct, Tsunade-hime?"

Tsunade glared at the unknown shinobi, she hated that suffix and really who was he to call her by it. Though, now wasn't the time….

"Why would you fight with us, I thought your goal was to destroy the shinobi village?" asked Mei steeping forward.

"We could care less what happens to you Great Nations, but when Madara finds out we are alive. He'll come after us and staying hidden won't work for all of us." The small chakra form with amber eyes, said matter-of-factly giving a pointed look at the blue-eyed form.

Deidara noticed the stare and whined, "Aaah Sasori-danna, that's not fair! Being quiet is so boring, yeah!"

The Iwas' shinobi eyes widened, 'Master', who the Kami is that shinobi and what did he do to earn the blonde's respect.

Mifune exhaled, he could already see what the Akatsuki was planning and to be honest it was a brilliant plan… but would the Kages' go for it.

The Kazekage's expression blanked, "so what is it that you are proposing?"

Nagato smirked, "the Five Great Villages will have to form a five village alliance."

The Raikage recovered from his surprise and sneered. "An alliance.?!"

Tsunade glared at the Uzumaki, "hate to admit it… but the brat has a point. Madara is too strong, if what they say is true… not even my grandfather could defeat him."

Mifune looked intently at the shinobi. "Yes, but the chain of command should be uniform. We want to avoid any further confusion."

The Tsuchikage glared, "so the question is who will have authority over this new army?"

The Akatsuki and Mifune frowned, predicting that an argument was about to start.

"You will only fight amongst your selves, so I would like you to respect my position as a neutral party. I will decide who among you is best suited for the job."

Sasori snorted inwardly, 'what an honorable little samurai he is.'

Deidara chuckled, guessing his partner's thoughts.

"No!" A exclaimed, "no one from my village is involved with Akatsuki!" He sent a disgusted sneer at said organization. "I am the only one trustworthy enough to…."

The Godaime Hokage burst out in humorless laughter. "Do not make me laugh Raikage, you and your village are no more trustworthy. Furthermore, it might be true that some amount of passion and power is necessary to lead so many powerful warriors." She pointed looked at the splinter hole in the table, "but someone like you who lets his emotions control him will destroy the alliance as surely as you destroyed that table."

A clenched his jaw, Mifune decided to add his two cents. "I have not spoken my choice yet, Raikage-sama, though Hokage-sama does make a point."

Ōnoki grimace, "so what? Are you going to pick the Slug-hime?"

Mifune gave a firm nod, "it is the last village that has its Tailed-Beast."

Kisame coughed uncomfortably and drew the attention to him-self. "That is not true… the Hachibi (Eight Tails) jinchūriki is still free. He tricked us with a very impressive clone."

"What?!" the Raikage screamed.

"Yes… your brother is still alive Raikage." Nagato confirmed in a monotonous voice, bored with all this political nonsense.

A bristled, his brother was out there and had taken this as an opportunity to play hokey; not bothering to leave a sign that he was alive and permitted the village to go into mayhem searching for him. A yelled and punched the table again, not caring that he was proving the Hokage's point.

The Akatsuki leader looked at the destroyed table and sighed. "The samurai's choice is sound, but for more reasons than he is not willing to say. The Hokage is the best choice," said Nagato fearlessly at the village leaders. "The Kazekage is too young to lead," Gaara's frown deepened. "The other countries will never accept it. Even addressing him as Kazekage is hard for some. The Tsuchikage on the other hand is too old and is seen as having mobility problems." Ōnoki glared daggers at the redhead. "Furthermore, he has been used by Madara and myself too many times… he is the least trustworthy. Kirigakure is most likely the place where Madara is hiding. If the Mizukage were in charge, there would be worries about information leaks." Mei looked down at the table. "There would be concern about spies too."

Tsunade suppressed the urge to smirk, having the leader of Akatsuki speak on her behalf wasn't really a good thing. "And what of you… how do we know that any of you are slightly trustworthy? Why are you at all interested in this matter?"

The chakra form that looked as though it had a flower on its head sighed. 'How the villages ever got anything done was a real mystery. All these politics are a pain.'

"All of us personally have a bone to pick with Madara… either way he will come after us sooner or later. It would be to both of our advantage for Madara to go down. Anyway, this will give some of our members something to distract themselves with."

Tsunade grimaced at the woman's response, it was obvious that this group of shinobi worked with a completely different set of rules then they did.

"So tell us, what was your plan with the bijū?" Kankuro dared to ask.

The Akatsuki saw the fear in his eyes and grinned. Temari had to resist the urge to step in front of her brother, blocking them from their predatory gazes.

Nagato stared at the shinobi without any emotion in his eyes. "Our goal was to bring peace to all the shinobi villages by using the power of the bijū to create an Ultimate Jutsu that would have forced the villages to stop seeking conflict."

Temari as hard as she tried couldn't hide the horror she felt at such an idea.

"Why would any of you agree to such a plan?"

Not one of the chakra forms answered her question for a moment or two, and as the village shinobi began to think that they wouldn't say anymore on the topic… the form with the amber eyes spoke.

"I cannot speak for everybody here, but we can all partially agree that it was because of revenge… one way or another our villages betrayed us and ultimately left us to fend for ourselves."

Sasori's partner snorted sarcastically, "Isn't that right… Ōnoki-sensei?"

The Kages turn to mentioned man in shock… they could all understand how cruel the inner workings of a Hidden Village could be, but to turn on his own student was unheard of.

"Deidara-nii-san, it wasn't Ojī-chan's (Grandpa's) fault!" defended Kurotsuchi. It wasn't till she looked at Ōnoki that she noticed everybody was staring at her.

Temari was the first one to find her voice, "did you just say that he is your brother?!"

Kurotsuchi glared at them, while Deidara laughed at her expense.

"I'm not related to that teme, I just know him from a long time ago… and unfortunately old habits die hard." The spiteful girl explained.

"Kurotsuchi… you still know… nothing!" the blonde said between laughs.

Ōnoki growled, 'yes what had happen with the brat was one of my greatest regrets. However, he doesn't like to bring it up.'

"Enough of this, you bunch still haven't given us a reason as to why we should trust you! How do we know that you wont go stabbing us in the back?"

"Yes! You have all brought destruction and pain into our villages!" demanded Tsunade, thinking back to Pein's invasion.

"And have killed hundreds of innocent without remorse," added Gaara. "What guaranty can you give us that you wont take this as an opportunity to attack the villages?"

Unfortunately, none of their question could be answered as an object erupted from the floor in a cloud of smoke. The Kages and guards jumped in to battle stands. The Akatsuki didn't make a move and decided to see what was to happen.

"Helloooo!" exclaimed an annoying, overly cheery voice that was all too familiar to the Akatsuki. Deidara couldn't help but groan at the horrid memories.

"What now..?" yelled the Raikage.

A half-plant/half human man appeared through the smoke… the Akatsuki noted that he was missing his black half. It was just a clone.

"Uchiha Sasuke, is somewhere…here!" taunted the white freak, turning and noticing the chakra forms. "Well Pein… what have you done now? Madara-sama won't be please!" he added mockingly.

The Raikage roared and flashed over to the plant man. "WHERE IS UCHIHA SASUKE?!"

'He's… he's so fast!' smirked Zetsu, "Well… I'll give you a hint…."

The Raikage snapped his neck before Zetsu could finish.

He Tsuchikage smirked smugly. "Well that answers that… one of your members is attacking the summit. Raikage-sama you should've thanked that thing before killing it."

Kisame snorted, "That arrogant brat has never been part of Akatsuki."

"He is but a pawn in Madara's game," added another figure… red eyes narrowing.

The female looked at the leader and he gave her a curt nod. ' _Everybody…_ ' he sent the order through the link created by the rings.

Without another word, the chakra forms flickered out… the Kages glared at the rinnegan wielder. Nagato, not giving them an ounce of consideration began to form a complex series of seals.

**-o-o-o-**

Back in the clearing where their corporal bodies were meditated, they all snapped their eyes open.

"Everybody, prepare… my clone is about to finish the summoning," informed Nagato.

Swiftly and with a speed that only comes with practice they gathered their supplies. Deidara was smirking and already molding his clay.

"Itachi! Kisame will remain where he is, you will be teamed up with Sasori and Deidara. You'll also have the mission of going after your brother… Itachi be warned that if you can't reason with him, we will have to eliminate him."

Itachi's eyes narrowed, though he didn't like the idea of killing his brother… he nodded.

With a look over his subordinates, he closed his eyes and felt his chakra surge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All right all you Naruto/Akatsuki fans here is the beginning to the next arc, of course of the things come directly from the Manga and Anime… but it is the Kages' Summit. So hope you enjoy it.
> 
> Well there you have it and you should know the drill by now… comment if you liked it, comment if you didn't!

**Author's Note:**

> Well there you go and I hope you enjoyed it… if you did tell me and if you didn't tell me why. I welcome flames and enjoy hearing what you think.
> 
> Hello, readers, well this will be my first Naruto fit that I have published, for any of you touchy people it will be Akatsuki orientated. They will be the protagonists… villages will be seen as the bad guys and if you do not likie… don't read.
> 
> One thing, I did change the time of Konan's death and Tobi/Obito wasn't able to get his hands on Nagato's rinnegan... his body had already disappeared.
> 
> I know I am rambling here and that none of you care and just want to get on with the story and I will only say this once… cause I'll most likely forget in the future to say it again. I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!


End file.
